


Olympus Inc.

by Dinowifeu



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, CEO Park Jimin (BTS), Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Intern Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope as Apollo, Kim Namjoon | RM as Zeus, M/M, Manager Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi | Suga as Hades, Not Beta Read, Park Jimin | Jimin as Poseidon, Prophecies, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), War, basically Greek gods and bts, hoseok is in customer service, jeon jungkook | jungkook as aries, jin works at delivery, kim seokJin | Jin as hermes, kim taehyung | V as Hephaestus, namjoon is whipped, taehyung is the factory floor manager, the gods are not siblings, they all whipped for namjoon, yoongi is in packaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinowifeu/pseuds/Dinowifeu
Summary: The gods have reincarnated into humans who Have collectively named themselves, bangtan boys (don’t even ask, nobody can stop jin when he decides on something). Now they run the Olympus inc and honestly life seems quite good and normal but what happens when a new intern makes their jobs and lives more complicated? And what’s with the intern being so lovable? *clears throat* I MEAN- *goes back to narrator voice* will love conquer all? Or will war destroy everything they hold dear?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Olympus Inc.

As the world evolved from monuments and Greek sculptures to porn magazines and amazon packages, the gods of old also had to find a place in the ever evolving world. Not that their old job of granting wishes and taking care of their human worshipers ever died, but there was a rule in the great book of rules (yes, that exists even for gods and yes, that’s the name of the book cause jin said so) that, “gods must have functioning jobs within human society in order to understand their worshipers and what they go through on a daily basis”. So here it was, the towering structure of Olympus inc. What do they do? Well it's complicated- they like to call it the service of providing whatever the hell the people want as quickly as possible (basically it’s amazon but for humans and immortals alike).

Jimin really needed coffee, the minute he walked into the building. The first person who met at the doorstep was jungkook. Seeing that Jungkook's immortal form was Aries (god of bloodlust). Jimin wasn’t surprised that he was fuming, “HOW FUCKING DARE THOSE LITTLE PIXIE ASS BASTARDS LEAVE A ONE STAR REVIEW?! A ONE STAR REVIEW?!”

“Kookie! calm down you are not going to burn down this place again! I will spray you with sea water, boy! It’s just a review, calm down!”, Jimin says as his arm glows blue, lightly ready to call the power of the sea if he had to.

Before jungkook can set anything on fire another voice joined the chaos “JIMIN! JIMIN! the damn receipt printer broke again!”, a voice called out as the god of metalwork walks quickly towards the huddle. Taehyung was honestly the prettiest man, Jimin had ever seen but right now his right hand was fully covered in black ink. Small little mechanical bots were trying to scrub their lord Hephaestus clean as they flew around taehyung. 

“Ugh not again, what happened now?” Jimin asks trying to put out fires while placing his warm cool hands on Jungkook's shoulder, massaging him softly. The god of war seemed to relax under the motions, his angry frown turning to a childlike pout.

“The damn machine is asking for a break. We have been running on all cylinders since six months, because of damn Nosoi (god of plague) escaping his bounds in Pandora again”, Taehyung says as he was finally clean of the ink except for the light blackish tinge on his fingernails. 

Jimin sighs trying to come up with a solution. Before he could, he heard two pair of feet walking towards him and he immediately knew who those feet belong to as the arguing voices got closer,

“WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THE ADDRESS CHANGED?”,the god of messengers (hermes) yells

“I DID, YOU WERE BUSY TELLING ME, ‘HoW dId ThE WaVe SaY Hi To ThE RoCk, iT dIdN’T iT jUsT WaVeD”, the god of oracles (apollo) yelled back

“You loved that joke you little-!” Jin was about to grab hoseok’s neck but hoseok side stepped as jin missed.

“STOP IT! YOU ARE SCARING TAE AND YOU MIGHT WAKE UP YOU KNOW WHO!” Jimin yells, rushing over trying to pull them apart when the whole room stills as a deep boom was heard from above them.

“Fuck”, hoseok’s eyes widen quickly hiding behind jimin. The rest of the gods run to hide behind Poseidon as well, all of them bracing for impact.

The shadows in the far end of the factory floor start hardening as a figure appears from the shadows.

“you dimwits woke me from my sleep”, the dark haired figure who looked not so happy at being woken up appears.

“Hades, we are sorry you know it was not on purpose. It’s a Monday, just because you have minions working for you doesn’t mean we all do.” Jimin says trying to calm down Yoongi.

But Yoongi clearly looked like he was going to throw them into the dark endless pit of the shadow world, that happened once and let’s just say they have been traumatised for the rest of their lives. 

Just when it looked like it was going to be the endless pit for all of them. A loud ping sound echoed from the wall behind Yoongi. Before the god of the dead could react. A divine portal opened up behind hades, spitting out a tall lanky Male right onto the smaller man.

The large form absolutely crushes the smaller Male who screams indignantly at the sudden weight on his body. The other gods were too surprised to even laugh at the situation as the form quickly gets up apologising with deep bows.

“I am so sorry oh my god! The portal was really disorienting. I am so sorry!”, he apologises repeatedly as he gets up pulling the smaller god to his feet.

Yoongi huffs, pushing the others hand off. He dusts himself while looking up at the creature that landed on him. Yoongi freezes looking at the other male, the Male was tall with gorgeous tan skin and an electric aura surrounding him. But what caught yoongi’s attention was the beautiful brown eyes and dimples that were set on an even more angular face. To be honest, the god of the dead might have died a little at how gorgeous the creature looked.

Jimin looked around trying to find somebody who would say something to break the silence. Jin and Hoseok seemed to have frozen over in shock. Taehyung on the other hand kept eyeing the male and looking back at Jimin, looking for an explanation. Jungkook on the other hand was drooling? Jimin had to look twice to see that. yes, the god of bloodlust was actually drooling.

“wow thighs”, he mutters, making Jimin look at the other male. He quickly realised why everybody was even more shocked than usual. The man was buck naked, not that, that was an uncommon sight. When gods are reincarnated into a human form they are buck naked, But that body has got to be illegal. 

Jimin quickly averts his eyes as he removes his coat and rushes towards the Male. 

“Oh I am so sorry”, the man says, Modestly covering himself. “This is new to me, Thank you”, he says, blabbering and blushing as he finally realizes his state.

“Oh, that’s okay. Um not to be too straightforward, but who are you and what are you doing here?”Jimin asks, looking at the man with a soft gaze.

The dimpled boy immediately replies “oh I am Zeus, or as I am supposed to be called namjoon and I am the new intern.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment On whether I should continue this lol


End file.
